


Searching Fur Natsu

by DoodleGirl



Series: Haikyuu Shapeshifter au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff and Angst, He wants to make Shoyou happy, M/M, Pomeranian Hinata, Shapeshifter Hinata, The sweet boy, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei is a Nerd, i guess, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: Kageyama searches for Shoyou's family, determined to save them. He asks Tsukishima to help, and what they find startles them both.A continuation of I Ruff You(As you can tell, I like using puns in my titles)





	Searching Fur Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to I Ruff You(the previous entry in the shapeshifter au). You need to read that one first in order to know what's going on in this one.

The first thing Kageyama does after coming home from school(besides greeting Shoyou) is research. Shoyou is occupied by looking through Kageyama's school work, something he does in order to 'get smarter' as he says. While Shoyou is busy, Tobio goes onto his computer and looks up shapeshifters. What he gets is a bunch of fictional stories and urban legends. It's not what he's looking for, so he keeps searching. 

He knows he has to dig deep. He has to go on risky sites in order to get viable information. He's never thought he'd have to go onto the Deep Web before. Well, there's a first time for everything. 

Kageyama searches and searches, deeper and deeper, until he finds a peculiar link. He takes a deep breath before clicking it, not sure what he'll find. What he sees makes him want to throw up. 

The website he's currently on is an auctioning website. The auctions? 'Exotic specimens', aka shapeshifters and other supernatural-like beings. There are over 100 listings, most if them women and children. The photos of them make him sick. They're either beaten, chained up, or stark naked and crying. 

He's had enough. Kageyama closes his computer and puts his face in his hands. He breathes deeply, trying to settle his stomach. He can't do this. He can't go searching through that website looking for any traces of Shoyou's family. Besides, he doesn't even know how to access past records and conversations had on the website. It's been over two years since Shoyou lost his family, they are probably already sold by now. He'll need to look deeper. He'll need a hacker.

There's only one person he knows that's able to hack into websites. 

Tsukishima Kei. 

The guy is a computer and science genius. He one time hacked into the surveillance system to coach Ukai's store and collected 'blackmail' to use in the future. Their teammates say he likes to watch random surveillances in his free time(but that's only a rumor, he isn't that creepy). If anyone can find what Kageyama is looking for, it's Kei. 

However, he doesn't know if he can trust Tsukishima with this secret. Besides, Shoyou is scared of him. He'll need Shoyou's permission to tell Tsukishima and have him help. 

"Shoyou? Come here for a second," Kageyama calls out to him. 

Shoyou looks up from what he is doing and smiles. He gets up and skips over to Kageyama. 

"Yes?" 

"There's... something we need to talk about." 

Shoyou senses the seriousness in Kageyama's voice and frowns. 

"What's wrong? Don't tell me, you want to get rid of me?" Shoyou starts to tear up. 

Kageyama panics. "No! No, of course not! I'd never get rid of you, dumbass." 

Shoyou sighs in relief. "Then what is it?" 

"It's about your family." 

If Shoyou was a dog right now, his ears would be drooping. Kageyama speaks before he can be interrupted. 

"I've been searching for information. There's this website that looks like it can lead me to them, but I need help digging for the information." 

Shoyou sits on the floor quietly, listening closely. 

Kageyama continues, "The person that can help us is Tsukishima Kei. He knows a lot about computers and hacking. But... he's the blond one with glasses that came over once." 

Shoyou flinches. "Th-the one that looks like the evil man?" 

"Yes. I know if this is asking for too much, but we need his help. I really want to find your family, Shoyou," Kageyama finishes and sits down next to Shoyou to comfort him. 

It's quiet for a while before Shoyou finally speaks, "...You can tell him. If it'll help get mom and Natsu back... then you can tell him." 

Kageyama nods. "Thank you, Shoyou. You don't have to be out here when he comes over." _If_ he comes over. 

Shoyou hugs Tobio, startling him. He'll never get used to all this physical affection. "Thank you, Kageyama. You've been so nice to me. I'll never be able to repay you for what you've done." 

"It's okay," Kageyama hugs him back, "you don't have to." 

~~..~~

Kageyama stares at the contact on his phone. He's not sure he's prepared for this conversation. If he straight up tells Tsukishima about Shoyou, he'll think he's lying and hang up. He'll have to get him over to his house so he can't run away. But what will his excuse be? If he says studying, Yamaguchi would have to come too. Tsukishima is a prick most of the time, so getting him here will be tough. 

Wait! Kageyama knows just how to get him here. 

Pressing the call button, Tobio brings the phone to his ear and waits. After a few rings, Tsukishima picks up. 

"Kei here." 

"Tsukishima, I need your help." 

"King? What the hell? You never call me. What do you want?" 

"I need your help. There's a really big lizard crawling around in my house. It's scaring Shoyou and biting me. I need your help getting it." 

There's a pause on the other line. "...You serious? And why do you want me to get it?" 

"Because you're good at handling reptiles. And you live closest to me. Believe me, I'd rather call someone else but you're my best hope." 

Tsukishima sighs. "Fine. I'm not busy anyway. Try to corner it and keep it in one spot until I get there." 

"Thanks, Tsukishima." Ugh. Saying thank you to Tsukishima feels weird. 

"You owe me big time after this, King." 

There's a beep, and the line goes dead. Kageyama exhales deeply, slumping his shoulders. That was difficult to do. Tsukishima could have hung up on him, and he'd never be able to find Shoyou's family then. 

Now he has to wait for Tsukishima to get here. 

 

Kageyama is sitting on the couch when his doorbell rings. He takes a deep breath and stands up, mentally preparing himself. He has no idea how Tsukishima will act when he knows the truth. 

Kageyama opens the door and greets Kei, the blond walking inside and taking off his shoes. Kageyama closes the door and locks it just to be safe. 

"So, where is it?" Tsukishima asks, looking around. 

"There is no lizard." 

Tsukishima stops and slowly turns around. "Excuse me?" 

"There's no lizard. I just needed an excuse to get you here." 

"Okay, what the hell is going on? You're actually starting to freak me out." 

"I need your help, but not with lizard problems. Please, sit down and let me explain before you leave." 

Tsukishima stares at him(more like glares). He sighs and pushes up his glasses. "Fine. At least make me some tea." 

After the tea is made, Kageyama brings it to the couch and hands Tsukishima a cup. He sips at it as Kageyama settles down on the other side of the couch. 

"Now, please tell me what this is all about," Kei says, staring at Kageyama. 

Should he keep the story short? Should he explain everything? Tsukishima probably doesn't want his time wasted, so Kageyama will get right to the point. 

"My dog Shoyou is actually a shapeshifter who's family was kidnapped and I need your hacking skills to find out where his family is." 

The silence that follows is deadly. You could here a pin drop. After several seconds that feels like hours, Tsukishima calmly sets down his cup. 

"What exactly are you on?" 

He knew it. Tsukishima doesn't believe him.

"I'm telling the truth, I swear," Kageyama tells him. 

"Yeah, as if. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Tsukishima gets up, but Kageyama stands in front of him. 

God, he's actually going to beg. 

"Please, Tsukishima. Don't go yet. I need your help, I'm telling the truth. Shoyou is scared of you, so I don't want to bring him out here and prove it." 

"You're delusional," Kei snaps and tries to go around Kageyama but is stopped again. 

Kageyama sighs. He hopes Shoyou will forgive him. "Shoyou! I know you're scared of him, but I need you to prove I'm not lying," He calls into the other room. 

It takes a couple seconds, but Shoyou finally appears. He's slowly crawling out of the room, his tail between his legs and his ears flat. 

"See, King? You're even scaring your dog. Whatever you're on, stop doing it." 

Kageyama ignores him. Instead, he turns to Shoyou. "I didn't want to make you do this, but he won't believe me. If you're too uncomfortable changing in front of him, I can cover you somehow." 

Shoyou shakes his head with a whine. He takes a deep breath and steps back. Tobio glances at Tsukishima to see his reaction. Right now, he's completely confused and honestly creeped out(it's weird seeing his face like that). When Shoyou starts to change, however, his face turns into one of horror. 

Kageyama doesn't take his eyes off of Kei. He wants to see his reaction but not Shoyou's transformation. Tsukishima is so startled, he legit falls back onto the couch, eyes wide. Kageyama grins. He's never seen Tsukishima make this many expressions, and it's honestly hilarious. 

Once Shoyou is finished changing, Kageyama looks at him. His face is red and he's covering his crotch, avoiding eye contact with Kei. Speaking of Kei, Kageyama isn't sure he's even breathing. 

"Holy shit" Is what the blond finally says after what seems like forever. 

"I told you," Kageyama says and grabs a blanket from the closet. He wraps it around Shoyou, who happily snuggles into it. 

"You... he-..." Tsukishima is speechless. 

"Now that you know I'm telling the truth, will you help me?" Kageyama asks. 

Tsukishima is able to compose himself and sit up, fixing his glasses and hair. "What's in it for me?" 

Kageyama sighs. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "I'll..." Kageyama clenches his fists, trying to force the words out. He can't believe he's doing this. "I'll be your errand boy for a week. I'll carry your stuff around and do whatever you tell me to." 

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? Make it two weeks and I'll help." 

"Deal." 

Tsukishima exhales and leans back against the couch, covering his eyes with his arm. "Who would have thought I'd be helping the King? Or a shapeshifter for that matter." 

Kageyama sees Shoyou stand up. The redhead takes a step closer to Kei and clears his throat. "Uh, Mr. Tsukishima... thank you for helping me. I'm sorry I ran away from you that one time. It's just, you look a lot like the man that took my sister." 

Kageyama stares at him. It must have taken a lot of guts for Shoyou to say that. God, he's so strong. Stronger than Kageyama will ever be. 

"It's... no problem," Tsukishima says back, still probably comprehending the situation. 

"When can we get started?" Kageyama asks. 

"Well, I'll need some of my equipment if I'm going to be hacking. How much of it I need depends on how strong the website's defense is. Are you busy tomorrow after school?"

Kageyama shakes his head no. 

"Great, then I'll be over at that time. Make room for my equipment and make me tea, and I'll be all set to go. See you then." 

As Tsukishima leaves, Kageyama turns to Shoyou. Shoyou looks back at him. They stare for a second before Shoyou pounces on the other, blanket left behind. 

"Thank you so much, Kageyama! We're going to find my family, I just know it. You're the best!" He cries into his arms. 

Kageyama holds him tightly, not caring that he's naked. They are going to find his family, and they are going to bring them back. 

~~..~~

When Kageyama answers the door for Tsukishima the next day, he is expecting him to be carrying a huge machine of some sorts. However, all he has is a shoulder bag. Tobio lets him in and brings him to his room, showing him the place to set his equipment at. 

Kageyama has no idea what Tsukishima takes out of that bag, but it looks complicated. How are all those wires not tangled? How did he even get all this? Kageyama watches Tsukishima set everything up, not understanding one bit of anything he took out.

Kageyama has Shoyou stay out of the room and wait. He doesn't want him to see the website. Doesn't want to scare or worry him. 

"Alright, we're all set up," Tsukishima says and opens up the internet. 

Kageyama gets him to the website(he bookmarked it) then stands back. Once Tsukishima sees what's on the website, he covers his mouth. 

"Oh my god..." He's definitely disgusted with what he's seeing. 

"I know. I don't even know how I found it." 

Tsukishima shakes his head and takes a sip of the tea Kageyama made him. "Now, what is it you want me to look for?" 

"It was two years ago that Shoyou's family was kidnapped, so I need you to look back on the records and see if you find anything." 

"Two years?! Tch. This is going to take longer than I thought. I'm going to have to add another week to our deal." 

Kageyama sighs. "Fine. Just... do your thing." 

After hour two of watching Tsukishima type away, Kageyama got bored. He opted to lay on his bed and simply wait instead of hovering over Kei's shoulder. He has no idea how Tsukishima can do this without going crazy. 

The clicking and tapping of Tsukishima's typing is the only thing that can be heard. It's honestly annoying, but Kageyama doesn't dare complain about it. 

The typing suddenly stops and Tsukishima's voice breaks the silence. "Hey King, get over here." 

Kageyama jumps from his bed and hurries over to the blond, eyes wide. He must have found something. 

"I think I've found something. Around two years ago, two listings were put up at once. Both female, one a shifter," Tsukishima tells him. 

Kageyama leans in closer. "That could be them. Quick, get more information."

"Don't be demanding and maybe I will," Tsukishima says, but still does it. 

His fingers are lightning fast on the keyboard as he pulls files and tabs up, looking over them. Kageyama's brain hurts looking at all the numbers and letters on the screen. A chat room pops up, and Tsukishima looks through it. 

"This is the conversation between the seller and the buyer. Shit, these are some disgusting people." Kei makes a face. 

Kageyama looks over the chat with Tsukishima. 

WK: They're quite the amazing specimens. The young one is especially adorable

TY: I know. Are you interested in buying both? 

WK: No, I think I'll only take the shifter. She'll be easier to control and because she's so young, she'll grow up only knowing what I'll teach her

TY: great. You already know the amount I want. I'll bring her to our agreed destination and you'll bring the money

WK: you're a good friend, Tsukishima. I always get the best products from you 

TY: Please, call me Yukio

Kageyama's eyes go wide and he raises an eyebrow, looking at Tsukishima. He flinches when he sees the blond clutching the mouse with a deadly grip, his arms shaking.  He's incredibly pale(more do than he already is at least) and his eyes are dull. 

"Uh... Tsukishima?" 

Suddenly, Kei snaps out of whatever trance he was in and furiously starts typing. Kageyama has no idea what he's doing, so he just watches. Tsukishima is looking for something, that he can tell. 

A new tab pops up and shows the profile of the seller. Tsukishima clicks and types, digging deeper to find connected profiles and links. Page after page, link after link, tab after tab. Suddenly, Tsukishima stops. On the screen is the social media profile of a man that looks strikingly similar to Kei. Almost exactly like him, except without glasses and much more wrinkles. 

Kageyama's stomach drops. He may be dumb sometimes, but he can easily figure out what this means. 

"Is-" Kageyama is almost scared to ask him. 

"That's... that's my father." Tsukishima confirms his fear. 

The blond looks away and closes the computer, shutting his eyes. He looks deathly ill, and Kageyama can't blame him. He just found out his father kidnapped and sold a six year old girl. And by the looks of it he's done it before. Anyone would feel sick after knowing that. 

"...My father left us when I was six, but I still remember what he looks like and his name. That's definitely him." Tsukishima takes a deep breath to try and relax his queasy stomach. 

"Wow..." Kageyama doesn't know what to say. Should he comfort him? Should he ask what they should do now? He doesn't know. 

Tsukishima turns back to the computer. "I can do this. All I need to do is find out who that other guy is." He opens up the computer and starts to continue his work. 

Tobio is surprised. If it were him in this situation, he would have given up and stopped what he was doing. Tsukishima is very strong, being able to handle what he just found out and even continue to search. Kageyama watches him go through his father's contacts, looking for anyone with the initials WK. It takes a bit of looking, but he finds someone. 

The name of the man is Watanabe Koki. He's old, but popular on social media. In fact, he posts every day, updating his followers on his boring, everyday life.

Tsukishima checks his posts from two years ago. He finds that at around the same time he and Tsukishima Yukio conversed, he posted an update saying "New puppy!! She's camera shy, so there won't be much photos unfortunately". This looks promising, but it doesn't confirm anything yet, so Tsukishima keeps looking. 

He scrolls through more posts, finding more dog-related updates such as "training her is more difficult than I planned, she keeps biting" and "she's becoming a real pain. So defiant". So far, it doesn't look good. Then, Tsukishima finally finds a picture. It's of a tiny, completely orange pomeranian. It doesn't look too happy, but not so much where it's suspicious to other people. 

"We need Shoyou to confirm if this is his sister," Tsukishima says. 

Kageyama frowns. He didn't want Shoyou in here until they were done, but now they have no choice. Standing up and walking to the door, Kageyama opens it and peaks outside. Shoyou is curled up next to the door, waiting patiently with a frown on his face. 

"Shoyou. We need you to come in for a second," Kageyama tells him, and Shoyou looks up. 

The redhead nods and stands up, following Kageyama into the room. As soon as he sees the computer screen and the picture on it, his eyes widen. He immediately starts crying and falls to the floor. Kageyama kneels down next to him and holds him close. 

"Th-that's her. That's Natsu," Shoyou sniffles and clutches Kageyama's shirt. 

Tobio looks up at Tsukishima. The blond nods and gets back to work. He looks at Watanabe's most recent posts and find one that's interesting. It says "I'm sorry to inform you, but my dog has run away. I'll be putting up wanted posters, so if you see her please return her!" 

"Kageyama, it seems like Natsu somehow escaped. I'll check on this guy's location and we can search from there," Tsukishima says. 

Kageyama sighs in relief. He owes Tsukishima a lot. "Hear that, Shoyou? We're going to find Natsu." 

Shoyou sniffles and hiccups, nuzzling his face into Kageyama's chest. This is supposed to be a serious and emotional situation, but Kageyama can't help but find Shoyou cute like this. 

"Alright, this guy lives not too far from here, maybe a couple train stops away," Tsukishima says. "The post about her running away was two days ago, so you don't have much time." 

"We have to go look for her! We have to go now!" Shoyou shouts, looking at Tsukishima. 

Kageyama holds him down from getting up. "It's too late to go now. Once we get there, it'll already be dark," he tells Shoyou. "I promise, we'll head there first thing tomorrow morning." It's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday, or else that wouldn't be possible. 

Shoyou whines and stares into Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama can see the pain and worry in those bronze eyes of his. It almost makes him want to take back what he said and search for Natsu right now. No, he has to be strong. Instead, he simply kisses Shoyou to comfort him.

Tsukishima makes a weird noise, and Kageyama looks over, blushing. The blond is looking at them. "Never knew you were gay, King." 

"Bi, actually," Kageyama corrects him. He doesn't even try to retort with something sarcastic. 

"Huh. Me too," Tsukishima says nonchalantly as he starts to pack up his stuff. 

Kageyama blinks. Did the Tsukishima Kei, who never let's people know his business, come out to him? Kageyama feels like they're becoming closer, and he isn't sure if it's necessarily a bad thing. Maybe being friends with Kei won't be so terrible like he initially thought. 

As Tsukishima packs up his stuff, Kageyama comforts Shoyou. As soon as Shoyou calms down, Tobio stands up, Shoyou coming with him. 

"I'll text you the location. Good luck out there," Tsukishima says as he closes his bag. 

"You're not coming with us? We could use all the help we can get." 

Tsukishima shakes his head. "I've got my own things that need finding. For starters, I'd like to find out where the hell my dad's been the past 12 years." 

Kageyama nods. "Well, good luck to you as well I suppose." 

With that, Tsukishima goes on his way. Kageyama turns to Shoyou and hugs him tightly, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck. Now that Kei is gone, he can be as affectionate with Shoyou as he wants without being interrupted.

Shoyou squeaks in surprise but hugs him back anyway. "I love you, Kageyama. I love you so much." 

Kageyama feels his face heat up. "I... love you too, Shoyou." He pulls away, but not before ruffling Shoyou's hair. "Now let's eat dinner then go to bed. We'll want to have as much energy as possible for tomorrow." 

Shoyou nods and gives Kageyama a peck on the lips before heading out of the room. Tobio has to pause for a second to calm down his heart. Shoyou is just too cute. 

~~..~~

The next morning has them awake early. Neither of them are morning people, so it takes some struggling to get out of bed. Eventually though they get up, get dressed, and eat before packing anything they need. 

"Shoyou, I think you should go as a dog. You'll be able to hear and smell better so it'll help with our search," Kageyama says as they're deciding on a plan. 

"I guess you're right. How will you get me there?" 

"You're able to fit in my bag, so you can be in there during the train ride. I'll bring a pair of clothes incase you need to turn while we're there." 

Shoyou nods. "Sounds good. Gosh, you're so smart, Kageyama." Shoyou smiles. 

Kageyama looks away from him, flustered. "Whatever. You ready to go?" 

They've packed water and a small snack for while they're there. They don't know how long they'll be there, so it's best to go prepared. Shoyou grabs his collar and leash just incase they need to pretend he's a normal dog. 

"Yup! I'm ready. Should I turn now?" 

Kageyama nods. "Go ahead." 

Tobio turns away as Shoyo changes. When he's done, he quickly collects his clothes and puts them in his bag for later. He then picks up Shoyou and places him in his bag as well. He's a perfect fit, and should be very cozy in there. 

"All right, let's go." 

The train ride doesn't take too long thankfully. As long as Shoyou is in the bag, Kageyama won't get in trouble for bringing a dog on the train. As their stop gets closer, Kageyama can feel the nerves kicking in. The man that bought Natsu could be wandering around looking for her too. They could run into each other and get into a fight. He could see Shoyou and take him instead. 

Shoyou seems to sense Kageyama's distress. He whines softly and rubs himself against his chest. Kageyama reaches down to pet him. Shoyou must be nervous too. 

Finally, their stop is called and they get off. After walking to a nearby park, Kageyama lets Shoyou out of the bag. Shoyou immediately starts sniffing around. 

"Since you've lived as a dog for two years, I'm guessing you know where good places are to hide. You lead the way and I'll follow," Kageyama tells him and Shoyou nods. 

Shoyou scampers around, his nose to the ground. Kageyama follows him closely, looking around as well. Shoyou starts to bark, calling out for his sister. He gets a bark back, but it's deep and from a bigger dog. Not her. 

They search for a good 30 minutes before Shoyou stops suddenly. He's sniffing at a spot like crazy. Shoyou jumps up and yips happily, looking at Kageyama. 

"Do you smell her?" 

Shoyou nods and yips again. He's unable to tell Kageyama if the scent is stale or fresh, so Kageyama can only hope it's new. Shoyou is really concentrating now. He isn't letting anything distract him. Not even the old man approaching them. However, Tobio notices him and tenses up. 

"Excuse me, is this your dog?" The man asks. 

Tobio immediately recognizes him. It's Watanabe Koki, the man who bought Natsu. 

Kageyama manages to keep himself composed and his face neutral. "Yes." 

Watanabe chuckles. "Darn. I've recently lost my own dog, and she looks quite like yours." He leans down and reaches out for Shoyou. 

"What's his name?" 

There's no way he'll tell him Shoyou's name. He might recognize it. "His name is Chibi." 

Hearing the name 'Chibi', Shoyou looks up. He flinches when he sees the man and reflexively bites him. Watanabe jumps back with a pained shout. Kageyama quickly picks Shoyou up, taking a step back. 

"I'm sorry, he doesn't like strangers." He says as Shoyou shakes and growls. 

"Ah, no worries. That's perfectly normal." 

Kageyama looks around awkwardly. "Well... I'll be continuing my walk now. If you'll excuse me." Tobio bows. 

"Alright. It was nice chatting with you." Watanabe nods and turns around, walking away. 

As soon as he's out of sight, Kageyama lets go of the breath he's been holding. He looks at Shoyou and frowns. 

"I know he's the one who had Natsu, but that doesn't mean you had to risk giving yourself away by biting him," Kageyama scolds. 

Shoyou huffs and turns his head, pouting. Kageyama sighs then puts him down. 

"You can continue searching. You smelled her, right? Find her." 

Shoyou yips and continues sniffing the ground. With Watanabe forgotten, Shoyou's concentration is back. He leads Kageyama into a small forest, weaving around the trees and fallen sticks. It makes sense if Natsu took refuge in the woods. Less people are around there. 

Shoyou stops at a spot and sniffs furiously. He then barks and starts running. Kageyama jogs after him, almost tripping multiple times over rocks and sticks. Shoyou stops at a tree and barks once more. They both freeze when they hear a weak whine answered. 

Shoyou circles the base of the tree until he finds a hole. Kageyama thinks it might be a fox den. Hopefully there's no fox in there. Shoyou barks and wiggles his way underground. Tobio almost reaches out and stops Shoyou from entering the hole, fearing there might actually be a fox in there. 

He waits nervously for what seems like hours. Finally, Kageyama spots orange fluff peeking out of the hole. It's Shoyou's backside, so he must be dragging something. As soon as Shoyou pulls himself and his package out, Tobio is rushing to his side. 

It's Natsu, but she's incredibly skinny and beaten. Shoyou starts licking her wounds, Natsu being too weak to do so herself. When Kageyama reaches for her, intending to pick her up and wrap her in a towel he brought, Shoyou growls and actually nips at his hand. Tobio pulls back, startled. Shoyou realizes what he did and flattens his ears to say sorry. 

He must be very protective of his sister now that he has her back. 

This time, Shoyou lets Kageyama pick Natsu up. He carefully wraps her in a towel, standing up. "I only have room for one dog in my bag, so you will have to change," he tells Shoyou. 

Shoyou nods and begins to change right then and there. Kageyama turns away and reaches into his bag, taking out Shoyou's clothes. When Shoyou is done changing, he grabs the clothes. 

"Dumbass. I meant change in a bathroom or something, not right here. Thank god no one's around. You're reckless." 

Kageyama is surprised when Shoyou doesn't say anything. He simply puts his clothes on and clings to Tobio, right next to Natsu. Kageyama frowns, his heart aching. Seeing Shoyou like this did not feel good. He's scared. Scared and worried for Natsu. They both are. 

"Can I put her in the bag now? Watanabe might still be out here," Kageyama asks. 

Shoyou nods, not saying a word. Kageyama gently places Natsu into his bag and closes it just enough to where she can breathe but won't be seen. They make their way out of the trees, Kageyama being extra careful not to move the bag too much. He doesn't want to hurt Natsu any more than she is now. 

Eventually, they make it back to the park where they started. Kageyama looks around for Watanabe, being extra cautious. Once determined the coast is clear, he heads into the open. He checks his phone for the time. The next train arrives in 10 minutes. They should hurry. 

Kageyama manages to purchase them tickets and even have a snack before the train comes. They hop on, sitting near the back. Now that the threat of Watanabe is gone, they can finally relax. They found Natsu alive. Beaten, but alive. 

Shoyou grabs the bag and puts it into his lap, peeking inside. He starts whispering to his sister, comforting her the best he can. Once they get home and have Natsu all better, Shoyou will be a lot more lively. He'll be extremely happy to have his sister back. They still have to find his mom, but that might be more difficult. 

Finally, after a long and stressful day, they return home. As soon as they walk through the door, Kageyama is taking Natsu out of the bag and inspecting her wounds. They're mostly bruises from being beaten, but there are some cuts here and there. 

"Shoyou, go get the first aid kit," Kageyama orders, and Shoyou complies. 

Shoyou also grabs a wet washcloth, bringing them back to Kageyama. Tobio starts to clean Natsu the best he can. He doesn't want to give her a full bath when she's this weak and hurt. After her cuts are cleaned, Kageyama applies some ointment to them so they won't get infected. 

"Natsu, my name is Kageyama Tobio. I saved Shoyou, so you can trust me," He tells her as he's treating her. "I want you to stay as a dog until your wounds heal. It'll be easier and faster that way. Okay?"

Natsu gives a soft whine. 

"Shoyou, go get some food for her." Shoyou shakes his head.

"I want to stay with her," he says. 

Kageyama sighs. "Alright." He wouldn't dare take Shoyou away from his sister. 

Kageyama finishes up treating her cuts. He can't do much more than this. Everything else will heal on its own. Even the mental scars. 

"I'm going to get her some food," Kageyama says and gets up. 

Shoyou nods and sits next to his sister, wanting to touch her but not wanting to hurt her. Kageyama looks at them one last time before heading into the kitchen. He decides to make her chicken, just like he had when Shoyou first came here. He makes a lot, knowing she's probably starving. 

Once the food is done, Kageyama brings the steaming plate into the living room. He pauses when he sees Shoyou, as a dog, curled up next to his sister. His clothes are on the floor. Kageyama sighs, but there's a small smile on his face. They look adorable together. 

Kageyama sets the plate of food down, saving it for when they wake up. In the meantime, he texts Tsukishima. 

:You:

We found Natsu. How's stuff going on your side?

:Stingyshima:

That's good. I've been talking with my mother. She had no idea about my dad's 'work'. I'll be looking for a way to end what he's doing

:You: 

Be careful

:Stingyshima:

You don't have to tell me that. Good luck with two dogs now, King 

Ah, that's right. Kageyama will have to take care of Natsu now too. His parents pay for his rent, but everything else is his responsibility. He'll need a job in order to support them. Tobio sighs and looks at the two dogs sleeping on his couch. If only he had found their mother, too. That will be more difficult to do. If they do find her, then what? Will she live with Kageyama as well? 

Kageyama shakes his head. He shouldn't worry about that right now. Right now, he should be celebrating. He found Shoyou's sister. They're finally reunited after two years. Although Shoyou looks sad and worried now, he's going to be much happier than ever once Natsu recovers. 

He can't wait for that moment. A happy Shoyou is a happy Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> My tumblr is KitKatEmmy31, but I don't post a whole lot ^_^


End file.
